


Across Time And Space

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Virginia Pepper Potts/ James Rhodey Rhodes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Everyone was born with soulmates, but some were born with two soulmates. One was a lover, the other was a best friend or a sibling. Sometimes soulmates hurt each other, but in the end they will always care for the one they were bonded to.Soulmates are born for each other.Having soulmates didn't mean you'll always be happy and content. But it did give you the hope that one day everything will be alright.





	Across Time And Space

Carol looked at the letters on her wrists in interest. On her right hand she had, L L while the left had, W L. She knew about soulmates even if she was only six years old. Everyone in the world had them and they always ended up married like her parents. But very few people had two soulmates, one was a romantic partner while the other was the person who was your true friend, a sibling; someone important.

 

She wondered what her soulmates would be like. She shook her head and didn’t think too much about it again. She was a kid and she had bigger plans. Like how to become a pilot when she was old enough.

 

Tony looked at his wrists and smiled. His mom and dad had ruffled his hair when they’d seen his marks. Jarvis and Ana had hugged him and had made him chocolate chip cookies. He couldn’t wait to meet his soulmates. He wondered which one would be his friend and which his love.

On his left were the letters, J B while the right had, J R.

He knew that when he will acknowledge the one he loves, the letters will rearrange themselves to form the name in red ink. His friend’s name will be in blue ink. The black ink of letters changed one’s the bonded’s feelings were clear.

 

He couldn’t wait to meet his best friend. They will have so much fun together. He was a four year old kid. He didn’t have time or energy to think about love. Oh, the things they would accomplish. They are going to revolutionize science ad technology.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and smiled. They had each other’s names but theirs were in blue ink. It made sense since they didn’t have any romantic inclination for each other. Steve’s other hand had the letters, T O and Bucky’s had, A E S.

“Ever wonder if we’ll ever even meet them, Steve, with all this happening,” Bucky asked Steve one day at the bar. Their friends were drinking beside them as they didn’t had to go out that day. Carter and Philips were handling that day’s plan.

Steve smiled a little as he drank his whisky.

 

“Who knows, Buck? Maybe we will, maybe we won’t. Would’ve been nice though.”

The two smiled wryly and continued to drink.

 

* * *

 

Frigga and Odin didn’t know why their son’s had the letters on their arms. Soulmates weren’t supposed to exist for them. That was something that Asgardians didn’t have. Neither did Jotuns.

But Thor had the letters, S R on one hand and Loki written in their language on the other. Loki had, C D  on one hand and Thor written on other.

Hela hadn’t had any letters.

 

“The other letters look like Earth’s alphabets,” Frigga said as she saw her sleeping sons. She had no doubt her sons will love and care for each other forever. They were brothers in everything but blood. Their soul marks for each other were proof of that.

 

Odin nodded and wondered what the future will bring. He just hoped they would both be happy. Frigga still hadn’t forgiven him for imprisoning Hela.

 

* * *

 

Carol didn’t let any weakness show in front of anyone. But when she was alone, she still cried for the loss of her friend, her mentor. No one had told her it would hurt this much to lose her soulmate. Why did Walter leave her? Why?

She hoped she didn’t have to go through losing her other soulmate too.

 

Drinking didn’t ease his suffering. He wanted Hydra dead. They had killed his soulmate and he wanted them gone. They will pay for killing Bucky.

He was only sorry he couldn’t meet his other soulmate as he went in the ice.

 

“It’s alright, Tony. It’s alright.” Rhodey clenched his hands as Tony fell on him in the desert. He will never forgive the people who’d hurt his dear friend.

 

* * *

 

Tony smiled sadly as he thought about the whole in his chest. He’d met his best friend but he had no doubt he will be long dead before meeting his beloved. Life did suck sometimes.

 

Thor wanted to hurl himself from the bridge and was only stopped by his father. He hated his father in that moment. His baby brother was dead.

 

* * *

 

Thor let tears fall down his cheeks as Loki again stabbed him with a small dagger on top of Stark tower. Why? Why was this happening? Soulmates didn’t hurt each other so why did he and Loki always ended up hurting one another?

 

Both Steve and Thor stiffened as they felt the itch in their arms. Thor had helped Steve up and now he did not want to let go. Steve looked at the…God beside him with wide eyes. 

“My soulmate?”

Thor nodded tiredly and tightened his hand on the other blonde’s shoulder. “Seems like we are.” He looked at the chitauri and his eyes narrowed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Steve nodded with fury in his eyes and picked up his shield.

 

* * *

 

Loki knew when he was right and when he was wrong, but after holding the bloody scepter, he just didn’t know what had come over him. When Thor had asked him to stop he had wanted to but then…

He had always wanted to be his brother’s equal and it had hurt when Thor had laughed with his friends at him. But it never meant he hated Thor. He loved Thor more than any of his so called friends.

Thor was his brother, just like Frigga was his mother and Odin was his father. Then why did he feel so bitter?

 

He looked at the letters, C D on his arm and snorted. It wasn’t enough he wasn’t really his mother’s son but he had a bloody human as his soulmate too. He was a God but he was sure someone above him hated him a lot. His soulmate would probably be dead before they even met. Their lives were fragile, a hundred years was nothing in a God’s eyes.

_“You have a Midgardian soulmate too, brother. So why?” Thor cried and the other five avengers stiffened as they heard Thor._

_Loki looked away and did not answer. He quietly went back to Asgard with the tesseract and his brother as his guard._

 

* * *

 

Rhodey, Happy and Pepper nodded at Tony as he injected himself with Extremis. He had perfected it and he knew the consequences of turning himself, but he didn’t want a chest full of shrapnel’s anymore.

It hurt to breathe. Maybe Extremis will heal him.

It did.

He felt complete as he breathed in his first lungful of air. It felt good to breathe fully. Steve had smiled stupidly when Tony and he had a friendly match in the tower.

 

Tony ran a little hot now because of Kilian and Maya’s formula. Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey had whooped when Tony and Steve were both panting. They couldn’t hurt each other. Tony’s injuries healed in seconds. Steve looked in Tony’s electric blue eyes, a side effect of the Extremis and smiled at his friend. He was happy Tony was healthy.

Thor still said they were no match for him. Steve just looked fondly at his lover while Tony nodded at the god.

“I have to agree with that, point break,” Tony smiled at the two blondes. Thor had an arm around Steve’s waist who was shaking his head at the Norse god. Thor’s narcissistic tendencies knew no bound.

 

* * *

 

Thor could not believe Loki was dead. He wanted to die too. His brother was gone.

Thor was his lover, his soulmate; they were each other’s forever. Steve knew the pain Thor was going through as he had felt it himself. He could do nothing but let Thor cry on his shoulder. He wondered what wrong did they do to suffer like this.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knew the blonde man on the bridge.

Steve.

But he didn’t remember anything else. Only pain, electric shocks and brutal beatings.

 

Tony smiled widely as he saw his best friends tying the knot. Pepper and Rhodey were perfect. He clenched his hands. He had to do more; be even better to protect the Earth, his family.

 

Steve was crying as he told Tony the truth about his parents.

 

“I am sorry, Tony. I am sorry. You deserve to know the truth, but Bucky isn’t a monster. If you will try to kill him…” Steve looked at Tony with tear filled eyes and smiled sadly.

“I’ll stop you. You are my friend, my team mate. But I know the torture Bucky went through…I refuse to allow him to die for crimes he wasn’t even aware of he was doing. If he’ll wish to go to prison, that will be his wish but I won’t let you kill my soulmate. They tortured him… I am not Hydra.”

Tony nodded at Steve and told him to give him a few days. He nodded at the married couple, Clint and Natasha who both looked torn between wanting to come with him or stay with Steve.

In the end, Clint thumped Steve and went with Tony. Natasha nodded at Tony as she took Steve back to his room.

 

Tony destroyed his house in Malibu. He kept on crying for his dead parents. Clint, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy were helpless. They didn’t know how to help their friend.

 

Months later he searched everything about Bucky Barnes.

“I hope you will get better, Barnes.”

* * *

 

Tchalla came after Bucky after his father was killed in Vienna. Steve, Tony and Barnes ended up in Siberia after Bucky told them about the Winter soldiers.

 

Tony saw the video of his parent’s murder and clenched his hands. He went and arrested Zemo. Steve and Bucky went with Tchalla. Bucky was still wanted by the authorities.

 

Bucky looked at his human hand that had the letters, A E S. Steve’s name had been on his other arm. He had been shocked to see the name on his metal arm after he had run away. Hydra had done their best to hide the name from him.

After the Potomac debacle, there was no one to do maintenance on his arm and he knew his arm didn’t lie. It had the name Steve Rogers. He had started remembering him and he knew if he couldn’t trust Steve, he will never trust anyone.

 

He wondered if the letters A E S referred to Tony Stark. As soon as he thought that, he punched the wall with his metal arm. He didn’t want to acknowledge that it made an eerie sort of sense, what with the Iron Man’s full name being, Anthony Edward stark.

“I hope to god I am wrong. I would never wish such misfortune on that man. Haven’t I taken enough from him,” he let some tears slip from his eyes.

 

Shuri and Tchalla found him with his head in his hands. They didn’t comment on it and started to explain to him how to go about removing Hydra’s arm and triggers from him. The man had suffered enough with the monstrosity on him for seven decades. His mind needed to heal.

 

* * *

 

Thor felt like hugging and slapping Loki when he saw him impersonating his father. He knew it was Loki's magic which had fooled the soul marks. They worked together with Bruce and Brunnhilde and brought down his and Loki’s elder sister, Hela.

 "You will not put me through that agony again," Thor glared at Loki who to his surprise nodded. "I won't." Loki promised to himself he won't.

But there victory was short lived. Thanos killed Loki and his people and Thor wanted to bathe the universe in ashes. Even he could see this time his brother really was dead.

 

Bruce grieved for his soulmate, Brunnhilde. They didn't know where the rest of the Asgardians were. Natasha and Clint had each other, but Steve and Thor again lost the ones that mattered to them.

* * *

 

Fury trusted Carol to save the world. She was his last hope.

 

Carol talked to the original Avengers and steeled her heart as she saw one mourning the loss of a friend, while the other mourned the last member of his family. She knew what it felt like. At least Steve and Thor had each other. She literally had no one. Both of her marks were stark white.

She rubbed the arm where the letters had turned an angry white a while ago. At least they had known her soulmates. She didn't even know her other one. She clenched her hands into fists and didn’t think about it again . She had a job to do and she will do it.

 

Tony built the time machine. He will not let anyone down.

 

They went back in time and saved the world. Thor crushed Thanos’s skull. Carol blew his body to smithereens with her lightning blasts.

 

* * *

 

Thor did not let go off his brother. Bucky smiled tiredly at Steve who squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. 

 

Carol started crying as she touched Loki. Her soulmate was alive.

Loki didn’t know what to think. His soulmate was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.

They looked at each other and smiled hesitantly.

 

* * *

 

Tony talked to Bucky and smiled with tears in his eyes the moment he felt words forming on his arm. Of course, Bucky was his soulmate. He had touched Bucky’s shoulder as he had thumped him.

“I am so sorry,” Bucky said in resignation. Tony shook his head and patted him on the back.

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t decide this. Maybe we will fall in love,” Tony said with a genuine smile. He knew Barnes was as much a victim as his parents.

 

Bucky nodded back tiredly. He’d never thought his intuition would be right.

 

They spent time together and found a lot of things in common with each other. They both liked science and found each other to be pleasant company. Bucky was really amused by Dum-E, Butterfingers, You and Jarvis. Vision was nice but Jarvis was different. He was always amused when he saw them interact with Tony. Tony treated all of them like his kids.

Tony smiled in amusement, as he saw You and Dum-E poking at the Vibranium arm, Shuri and Tchalla had made for Bucky. Bucky looked happy with his bots.

Bucky felt Tony’s gaze on him and smiled back. Yes, maybe fate didn’t fuck up.

They will be alright.

* * *

 

_Two years later_

 

Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek who leaned into him and smiled at the scene. Steve and Thor were cooing over their niece and nephew. They were so adorable; all pink cheeked, opening their little mouths for air sometimes.

The boy had gotten his mother’s hair, while his sister had her father’s. Even their eyes were of different colours. Anndrais had one blue, one grey eye; while Rachel had one green, one black eye.  Both children had heterochromia and if one looked closely in their eyes, they could see tints of red in them. The only feature of Loki’s Jotun heritage.

Carol had given birth hours ago and was sleeping peacefully with her husband, Loki by her side.

 

_Loki was frantically walking outside the operation theatre. Would Carol even be alright, she had Kree blood, Walter Lawson’s DNA had been fused with her. But she was a human originally. They should’ve never done this._

_What if she doesn’t make it? He shook his head. No. That will not happen. He will trade his life for hers if it that's what it took. Hela will surely take that offer._

 

_Midgard’s best doctors, that stupid Stephen Strange and Asgard’s healers were inside with her. Hell, that Quill guy had got some Kree doctors too. She should be fine._

_Carol will be alright._

 

_Pepper went to Loki and stopped him mid stride. He looked at her like a lost child and she just smiled at him._

 

_“It will be alright, Loki,” Virginia patted his shoulder and dragged him to the chairs. “Sit. Carol will be absolutely fine.”_

 

_He looked at Steve who nodded encouragingly at him. Thor had gone back to Asgard to pray for Carol’s safety._

 

_Six hours later, Stephen came out and flicked him on the head. “She is fine as are your children.”_

 

_Loki’s eyes lit up in joy and he ran to his wife._

 

_He kissed Carol’s forehead who leaned into him and gestured to the newborns in her arms. His face broke into a wide smile as he looked down at the two angel’s in his wife’s arms._

_“It’s alright, Loki. It’s alright,” she said with a warm smile on her beautiful face._

_He let a tear slip and nodded back._

_Thor hugged him as soon as he came back._

_“Where are they? Where are my niece and nephew?” Thor asked giddily._

 

_Carol laughed and pointed at Bucky and Tony who were smiling at the two newborns in Pepper’s arms.  Rhodey was shaking his head at his best friend and Bucky. They were like kids._

_Clint and Natasha were laughing with Loki who was telling them about the time he  had impersonated his father. Bruce was smiling with Brunnhilde and Steve as they heard Loki tell them about that weird play._

* * *

 

A week later, Peter Quill brought someone who reduced Carol to tears. She had thought Walter was dead. She had seen him dying.

She looked at the sky and thanked whatever deity was up there that she was wrong. Walter hugged her and kissed her forehead. He shook Loki’s hand and gently caressed his friend’s kids. They were adorable.

“I am so happy for you, Carol,” Walter gently smiled at his friend who smiled back brilliantly and leaned into Loki.

She was happy too.

It took a while, but in the end everything turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> My first soulmate fic. Yay !!!
> 
> I hope it's a good read. Enjoy !
> 
> I am taking Iron Man 1 as canon, Tony was born in 1974. So, he is thirty nine years old when he injects himself with Extremis.
> 
> I wrote this story when Jude Law was still supposed to play Mar Vell, so in this story, he is Carol's platonic soulmate. He is Walter Lawson/Mar Vell. I mean even in the official art of the Starforce his name is Mar Vell.


End file.
